Lovely Love
by cutetwist
Summary: Zoey, Mike, Cody Seirra, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott,Brick, and Jo, all good couples reunited. All will end up alone.Which couple will that be? Ylu decide! Comment on what couple you want to make it!
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

Switched p.o.v.s Seirra's p.o.v.

"Hey guys! Hello? Am I here, alone? Aahhhh!" I screamed in terror. Two hands grabbed my shoulders and made me jump. I kicked behind me and turned around.

"Bridget? You scared me half way to China!" I sighed in relief.

"Yeah? Well you kicked me into the center of China! Gos, Seirra!" Bridget mumbled.

"Seirra? Is that, you?" A familiar voice rang in my ears. I whipped around to see Cody standing in front of me. Much taller, a little bit more muscular, looks smarter. Wow!

"Yeah," I mumbled, stil stunned at his appearance. Cody came up to me and hugged me ttightly. I hugged him. He let go when another female voice said...

"Sierra, hey! I see you're still interested in Cody!" Only two people would stoop that low, but this one was the girl. Heather. She got taller, her hair is still short, bet she cut it.

"Hello, Heather!" I hissed.

"Oh! Mad? I'm sorry!" She sounded, sincere!

"Huh! Uou, sorry! As if!" A male voice spoke to Heather.

"Oh, Alejandro! How I've missed that humor of yours!" Heather spoke sarcastically.

"Huhuhuh! Oh mi armor! I know you hav2!" He spoke in that smooth tone that made girls melt.

"Eh, nhehehe!" Heather fake laughed.

"So, who else is here?" I broke the silence.

"Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Duncan, Beth, Lyndsay, Brick, and Jo. They're all over in the main eating area," Heather said. She turned and walked over to Bridget to help her up. Bridget and Heather walked towatds the main eating area, Cody and Alejandro followed. I ran to catch up with them. Cody smiled at me, Alejandro just walked faster.

"Mike!" Zoey yelped as she saw him.

Zoey's p.o.v.

"Zoey!" Mike picked me up into a loving hug. We hadn't seen each other in 4 years! I was twenty, so was he, I missed him so much!


	2. Chapter 2 Zoey and Mike

I decided to choose ghe first couple. You gjys choose the second!

Disclaimer:I don't own Total Drama!

Zoey's p.o.v.

"Hey, Mike! Where are you taking me?" I laughed.

"Nowhere! Keep your eyes shut!" He chuckled.

He kept leading me to somewhere unknown.

"Ok! We're here!" Mike said. I opened my eyes to see the sun setting. We were on top of the hill. I turned to face Mike, he had flowers in his hand, and one hand was behind his back.

"These are for you," he said nervously.

"Thank you, Mike," I whispered.

"Also, Zoey Scarlet Roots, will you marry me?" He stepped down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box with a blue Diamond Ring. I was stunned.

"Yes! Of course Mike!" I cooed. Tears were streaming down my face. Mike kissed me passionately.

"Great! Now, let's watch the sunset! " Mike offered. We sat down in a snuggled position. We continued to kiss for a moment then watched the sunset. Best. Reunion. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Alejandro and Heather

TotalDramagirl01 asked for Aleheather! So, here it is!

I walked cautiously into the mess hall, and I saw Alejandro. The jerk. I hated him. But, I needed him. He was just so smooth that no sain girl could resist. I said sain. Seirra ddoesn't count. Seirra was the onlu girl who didn't swoon over Alejandro. She was in love with Cody.

"Oh! Mi Chica! You came!" Alejandro sai in his oh-so-famous lady talk voice. He walked up to me like he was about to do something I would love, and hate.

"He pulled me into him the way he did in season three. I blushed, he grinned.

"Course! Didn't want to miss you flirt with me helplessly! " I chuckled. He let off a small giggle. He slipped his arms around my waist. I just kind of, melted into him. He noticed this and kissed me furiously. I was startled, but non the less, I kissed back. He broke the kiss, and left like nothing happened.

"I hate you, Alejandro! But I love you all the same," I muttered under my breath.

If you didn't notice, I do a series of one shots. All short. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Scott and Courtney

Courtney's p.o, v.

I approached the beach cautiously. Scott had requested my presence. I was a little uneasy on the subject. I had no idea if it was a prank! I roamed the shore line constantly scanning the white sand for foot prints.

"Courtney! Come one! Follow me!" Scott, at least, I think it was Scott told me to follow him. I hesitated, but followed.

"Um, ok," I mumbled.

I kept waking until I saw a table candle lit near the water. I looked up at Scott who was blushing and looking down. I giggled at his shyness.

"Oh, Scott! This is so sweet! But, why?" I asked noticing his tuxedo. I giggled at his appearance. He looked stunning, but in a dirty kind of way. I mean, farm boy, tuxedo. Doesn't really mix.

"What is so funny? And, I did this to, get to know you some more. Didn't we have something between us? I know it was four years ago, but, I'm still in love with you! " Scott admit.

"You, in a tuxedo. You look, nice!" I complimented. Scott blushed even more.

"Wait, you're, in love with me?" I asked.I could feel my fave heheating up. Scott winked and pulled out a seat for me. I sat down as did Scott. I lifted the tin to find a salad, and chicken. Sxott had the same.

"Do you like it? " Scott asked.

"No, I love you! " I replied, nit realizing what I had said.

"You do? Great!" Scott cooed and kissed me passionately.

"Scott! I, I meant I love IT. But, now that I think about it, I love you, too!" I said and we went back to kissing. I love that beach.


	5. Chapter 5 Duncan and Gwen

Gwen's p.o.v.

"Hey, Pasty! Walkin' alone at night? That could be dangerous! " a familiar voice that made my heart jump entered my ears.

"D-duncan! H-hello! I-i m-mean! Hey, what's up?" I mentally kicked myself for sounding so lame. Duncan giggled and snaked his mmuscular arm around my waist.

"You sound nervous. What's wrong?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes and made up an eexcuse.

"I, uh, had a, uh, FIGHT! Yeah, I had a fight, with, Zoey?" I again mentally kicked myself for questioning my own statement. Duncan giggled and sat down on a rock. I sat down on a log across from him.

"Yeah, now what REALLY happened? " he glared at me. I was caught. NoNowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I sighed and looked at his handsome face.

"I'm nervous because I'm near, y-you," I mumbled Duncan tackled me to the ground, but he was really hugging me. I blushed.

"So, Pasty. 'Wanna hut the mess hall and, mess with Chris's food, as in, take that slop and switch that food out with his fancy food. 'Waddaya say?" Duncan laughed. I nodded in agreement and we ran towards the mess hall.


	6. Chapter 6 Duncan and Courtney

Courtney's p.o.v.

"Duncan!" I laughed. He was chasing me around the hole island, and has been for about twenty minutes.

"Yes?" He chuckled. I rolled my eeyes and stepped out of his path. He kept running right by me. I giggled.

"Oh! And the bad-boy misses the shot at the hot girl!" I mocked. He wasn't there anymore. He jumped me from behind.

"Oh! Duncan! " I was blushing wjen he flipped me over and was millimeters from kissing me.

"Yes, hot girl?" He asked sarcastically. He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed even more. He laughed and helped me up. He continued chasing me until we were bith to tired. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Jo and Brick

"Jo! You won that race by default! " Brick huffed.

"Excuses, excuse! I won, and you know it!" Jo laughed.

"Jo, Brick, come over here! We're playing sping-the-bottle!" Bridget told them.

Jo's p.o.v.

"Sure," Brick and I said in unison.

We walked towards the mess hall and sure enough, everyone was there. The tables were pushed out of the way, too.

"My turn!" Lyndsay squealed.

Lindsay spun the bottle. It landed on Alejandro. Heather growled.

"Ooh! Yay!" Lyndsay squealed again. The two kissed. Heather nnearly exploding.

"Now, my turn," Alejandro said. The bottle landed on me. We kissed, I shoved him off.

"My turn," I sighed. I didn't exactly LIKE spin-the-bottle, I got over that.

My bottle landed on Brick. He stood up and we kissed. The kiss lasted longer then the tqo before us. When we broke apart everyone was "Oooohinh, and aahhhhing". Very annoying. Brick was bright red, so was I.

"M-my turn, " Brick chocked out. When he spun everyone BUT ME stood up and ran away, causing me, and Brick to kiss again. He brought me into the woods and we continued to kiss. I'm lovin' spin the bottle now.


	8. Chapter 8 Gwen and Geoff

Gwen's p.o.v.

Geoff and I were walking on Bony Island, when Sascwachanakwa cam iut of the trees, and he didn't look happy.

"Run!" Geoff yelled. He started running and I was right on his heels.

We ran into a small cave which was to small for Sascwachanakwa to fit in. Geoff and I were sqeezed very close together.

"When do you think Sascwachanakwa will leave? This is a bit uncomfortable, " I asked.

"I'm not sure, babe! But, let's make the most of this mess!" Geoff said and kissed me. We were both wet from the rain.

Geoff and I snuggled together. We fell asleep like that. In the morning we remembered that we were in the middle of a challenge! Chris, Chef, the interns, and other campers were runnkng around Bony Island, apparently, if one of the campers found us, they won invincibility. We were pretty covered, so, we just stayed there, and kissed.


	9. Chapter 9 Trent and Gwen

Trent's p.o.v.

"Hey, Gwen! Want to go for a swim?" I asked, Gwen turned bright red, but non the less, nodded. We both went into our cabins and changed.

I jumped in first, Gwen just, stared at me.

"Something, wrong, Gwen?" I asked, she turned a darker shade of red.

"N-no! Just, staring off into space!" She lied, I could tell she had a crush in me, I had one on her.

"Hey, want to go out with me?" I asked. Now, she was so red her face was redder than a tomato! She nodded and jumped in next to me. We splashed around amd hung out in the water.


	10. Chapter 10 Cody and Sierra

Sierra's p.o.v.

Cody, he was, so much more, AMAZING! I was on my phone, updating my Cody blogs, when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and Cody was looking at me.

"Hey, Sierra! Everyone is playing truh or dare in the mess hall. 'Wanna come?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we walked towards the mess hall. We dropped the others hand before we entered so we wouldn't get weird looks. Everyone was sitting in the middle, just like when we played sping-the-bottle. Cody and I sat down, but in different places.

"K! Who wants to go first? " Lindsay asked.

"Me! I'm going first!" Heather demanded.

"Beth, truth or dare? " she asked.

"Truth!"

"In season two, when you 'liked' Harold, was that to make your other boyfriend? " Heather asked smugly.

"Boyfriend jealous, " she muttered.

"Wow! Hurtful Beth, HURTFUL! " Harold fumed.

"Gwen! Truth or dare?" Beth mused.

"Dare," she answered.

"Ok, I dare you to, kiss Scott! " Beth laughed. Gwen kissed her hand, and smacked Scott.

"Loop hole!" She shouted.

"Sierra, truth or dare?" Gwen asked me.

"Dare! " I answered.

"I dare you to kiss Cody!" She giggled.

I stood up, and kissed Cody on the lips. When I stepped away, everyone was shocked I didn't go Cody crazy.

"Alejandro, truth or dare?" I inquired.

"Truth, me chica!" He purred.

"Do you have a crush on Heather? " I cchuckled.

"Yes," he stated, Heather, who was next to me, blushed furiously.

"Heather, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to kiss me!" He cooed. Heather used Gwen's method of kissing her hand, and slapping Alejandro.

"Cody, truth or dare?" Heather sighed.

"Dare," he answerdd.

"I dare you to, hold Sierra's hand the rest of the night!" Heather laughed. Cody and Heather switched places and grabbes my hand. Everyone got the memo. They were trying to make Cody and I, in love.

"Duncan, truh or dare!" Cody asked.

"Dare!" He said, crunching his fists.

"I dare you to leave the mess hall, and take Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, and Scott with you! " he said lamely. Duncan looked dumbfounded.

"Cody, I knew you were nice, but not flat out a giidy two shoes!" Duncan laughed and took the named people out of the mess hall. Now, only Lyndsay, Trent, CCameron, Zoey, me, Mike, and Cody were left.

"I'll go!" Zoey offered.

"Mike, truth ir dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he answered knowingly.

"Do you want to go kiss me and watch the sunset again?" She asked, he nodded and the couple git uo and left.

"Ok, ill go!" Lyndsay said.

"Trent, I dare you to leave, with Cameron and sit in the woods! "She laughed. Cameron and Trent sighed.

"No, you have to! You did this before! Ugh!" Trent and Cameron got uo and left.

"Well, bye! " Lyndsay got up and left, leaving Cody and I alone.

Cody put an arm around me.

"Y'know, you and I, didn't we have something between us? Maybe we can, snuggle." Cody said. I nodded and we went into my old cabin and we slept in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11 See ya'

Sierra's p.o.v.

Soon, the week was over as quick as it started. Many people had left the day before claiming that they need to go back to work. Everyone remaining was in the mess hall. The few people left were, Cody, Gwen, Scott, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Cameron, Zoey, Mike and I. We were saying our goodbyes when Zoey burst into tears.

"Zoey! What's wrong?" Mike and I asked.

"I just love you all so so much! I don't want to leave!" She cried. Mike hugged her and she snuffed a few times. In a few more minutes she was done crying and was busy laughing.

"Hey, we gotta get going! See ya!" Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro and Cameron all left. Cody and I were left. He kissed me on the cheek then went with the others. Heather came up next to me.

"Sad, isn't it?" She sighed.

"Yeah. I love those guys just as much as I love living. Maybe we can get together at my place in a few months? I have everyone on speed dial!" I suggested. Heather chuckled,


End file.
